nvscfandomcom-20200216-history
Den Norsken Sangen 27
, |presenters = Kåre Magnus Bergh Heidi Ruud Ellingsen |host = |vote = 100% international jury |entries = 20 |winner = "Bannlyst" by Gåte |prev = 26 |next = 28 }}Den Norsken Sangen 27 was the twenty-seventh edition of the Norwegian music competition that selected Norway's entry for the North Vision Song Contest 30. The selection had 2 semi-finals for the first time and one final. All shows were held in Oslo. The band Gåte managed to win both the semi-final and the final with the song "Bannlyst" and therefore got the right to represent Norway in Malmö, Sweden. It became the fourth entry in the contest that was sung in Norwegian. Information NRK confirmed on 18 October 2019 the Norwegian participation in the North Vision Song Contest 30 which would be held in neighbouring country Sweden. Aside from their participation, the Head of Delegation also confirmed that Den Norsken Sangen 27 would take place in order to select the country's 30th entrant. In order to celebrate 30 editions of Norway in the contes NRK announced a special edition increasing the entries from 10 to 20. "We want to celebrate our 30th participation in the contest by hosting the biggest national selection we ever had. 20 songs will take part in order to represent Norway in Sweden. Which means we will host semi-finals for the first time. 10 songs in each semi-final with 5 from each one making it to the final." he stated. A submission period was opened by NRK between 18 October and 21 October 2019. Songwriters of any nationality were allowed to submit entries, while performers of the selected songs would be chosen by NRK in consultation with the songwriters. In addition to the public call for submissions, NRK reserved the right to directly invite certain artists and composers to compete. At the close of the deadline, 594 submissions were received. The twenty songs were selected for the competition by a jury panel consisting of Jan Fredrik Karlsen (music producer), Marie Komissar (NRK P3 radio host and music producer), Pia Skevik (NRK P1 radio host and producer) and Stig Karlsen (NRK producer and Den Norsken Sangen project manager). Venue Vallhall Arena is a multi-purpose indoor arena, located in Valle-Hovin, Oslo, Norway. The stadium has a capacity of 5,500 people, during matches. The Tippeligaen club Vålerenga uses the arena for training and friendly matches in the winter off-season. It is currently used mostly for football matches. The arena also serves as an event arena. The arena is also a well-known concert hall, with a capacity of 12,500 people. It's not far away from Valle Hovin, an outdoor concert arena. Hosts Heidi Ruud Ellingsen (actor and artist) and Kåre Magnus Bergh (TV host) hosted all the shows for a third time together. Kåre had already hosted 5 selections in the past. Acts presentation The competing acts and songs were revealed on 25 October 2019 during a press conference at NRK studios, presented by Heidi Ruud Ellingsen and Kåre Magnus Bergh and broadcast online at nrk.no. The line-up included 16 songs in English, 3 songs in Norwegian and one song in Swedish language for the first time. Mørland and MIIA returned to the national selection after representing Norway in the seventeenth and eighteenth edition respectively. The final line-up saw other acts returning to the selection like Bodin, Victoria, Gåte, Astrid S, Serlina and Leona Griffin. Sval represented Norway twice in the Junior North Vision Song Contest before trying her luck in the adult contest while EMMA won Nordisk Melodi Grand Prix 10 before taking part in the national selection. Results Semi-final 1 Ten songs competed at the first semi-final on 26 October 2019. After the votes of the international juries the five finalists were announced. Semi-final 2 Ten songs competed at the second semi-final on 2 November 2019. After the votes of the international juries the five finalists were announced. Final Ten songs competed at the final on 17 November 2019. After the votes of 36 international juries, Gåte were crowned as the big winners of the selection with the song "Bannlyst" recieving an amount of 277 points, a 23 points-margin from runner-up Emelie Hollow. Voting Juries had to vote with the Northvision–style; 12, 10 and 8 to 1 with all the songs revieving points. The juries were, apart from the Norwegian, countries from the contest's participants. Due to the cancel of the second round, the votes of the Norwegian public were therefore counted as the Norwegian jury voting. The song with the highest score was elected as the twenty-seventh winner of the selection and got therefore the right to represent the country in the thirtienth edition of the North Vision Song Contest. Voters Semi-final 1 Semi-final 2 Final 12 points Semi-final 1 Semi-final 2 Final Voting grids Semi-final 1 Semi-final 2 Final See also * Den Norsken Sangen * Norway * North Vision Song Contest 30 * Norway in the North Vision Song Contest 30 External links * Announcement Thread * Semi-final 1 Thread * Semi-final 2 Thread * Final Thread * Semi-final 1 Recap * Semi-final 2 Recap * Final Recap Category:Den Norsken Sangen Category:NVSC 30 national selections